Silidth
by garekinclong
Summary: Kengerian datang silidth berganti. [ Asa(jr)Karu ; OOC ]


**[ Silidth ]**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei. **Silidth** (c) garekinclong.

Hanya demi kepentingan pelampiasan stress, bukan komersiil.

Indo!AU. _Less_ deskripsi. Plot cepat. OOC. Sebenarnya drabble tapi kebanjur 1k words. Misuh words. OOC (2).

 **Asano** Gakushuu / Akabane **Karma**.

 _Enjoy_!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pada malam dengan suhu rendah yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk merinding, Akabane Karma asyik menonton video lucu lewat ponsel canggihnya. Berbekal kuota data internet 12GB hasil menang arisan seminggu sekali, Karma berencana melewati malam dengan menikmati kuota berlebih serta merta jaringan stabil 4G.

Gila memang. Karma merasa diuntungkan malam ini. Mana besok tidak ada ulangan atau PR, lagi. Apa malam ini harus dilewati dengan tidur? Tidak, 'kan?

Suara bising dari pita suara Karma yang notabene dicap sebagai tawa setan menguar lama. Terhitung satu menit lebih dua detik. Semoga saja tetangga Karma dikuatkan imannya karena malam-malam begini mendengar suara tawa mengerikan yang mirip-mirip setan beneran.

 _Emangnya yang ditonton Karma apaan?_

Cuma video kucing boker di atas jamban duduk, kok. Rentetan pup cokelat yang _nyemplung_ di air, entah mengapa, membuahkan rasa menggelitik dari batin Karma. Hingga tawanya pecah tanpa kontrol diri. Ah, masih ada gerak mengontrol pegangan pada ponsel, sih. Kalau tidak, ponselnya bisa dilempar sembarang arah dan acaranya menonton semalaman gagal total, dong.

Sehabis menonton ekspresi datar si kucing yang telah melaksanakan ritual wajib kala lubang pantat terasa ingin dilonggarkan, Karma mencari video lain.

Alih-alih ketawa gila, mimik wajah Karma menjadi datar. Pada detik ke-15, kerutan pada kening terlihat. Karma tampak menahan sesuatu yang ia rasakan di tengah-tengah durasi video.

Setetes air mata _ngeden_ di sudut mata. Sampai beberapa butir air mata jatuh keroyokan membasahi pipi, Karma berhenti menonton video.

Aaaaaaah. Menonton video bayi makan jeruk nipis memang membuat hatinya teriris. Di balik Karma yang sadistik, tersimpan hati empatik. Pasalnya itu bayi...

Bayi semut.

Karma tak kuasa menahan tangis sebab melihat bayi semut berjalan terseok-seok usai mencicipi jeruk nipis. Sampai pegangannya pada dinding terlepas—bayi semut itu jatuh ke lantai. Kalau dari kejauhan memang tidak kelihatan, tetapi kalau diefek animasi _slow-motion_ apalagi frame kamera _zoom-in_ memutari badan si bayi semut, sudah pasti dramatis.

Pada puncaknya, saat bayi semut itu diinjak oleh bapak-ibunya sendiri. Diikuti injakan saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

"Ganti aja lah," mata Karma bengkak. Bukan karena menangis parah, tapi karena layar ponselnya tadi tidak sengaja ia tabrakkan dengan mata kala ingin mengusap air mata. Kalau kelemahannya sudah terbuka, gerak sensoriknya ikut kacau balau. Semacam _error_ satu _error_ semua.

Khusus malam ini saja. Toh Karma masih was-was kalau-kalau ada orang yang menyerangnya mendadak baik dari lantai maupun dinding. _Tapi ngapain juga sih malam-malam langsung nyerang. Daftar dulu kali. Gak sabaran amat. Ingat motto budayakan antri, dong._

"Harusnya, sih, ketawa liat bayi tadi tapi—" Karma sibuk mencari video dengan _thumbnail_ menarik, "—keingetan Asano. Gatau kenapa."

 _KEINGETAN DARI MANANYA, BANG?_

Terkadang susah mengerti pola pikir Akabane Karma.

 _Thumbnail_ berwujud foto bayi namun berjudul 'BAYI NGOMONG KIAMAT' menimbulkan atensi tersendiri pada Karma. Jumlah _views_ nya mencapai ratus juta, padahal berdurasi beberapa detik. _Video apaan, sih?_

Karma menekan layar tanpa pikiran negatif.

Sepanjang video sampai setengah durasi, Karma bingung ngapain nontonin wajah polos bayi dengan mata tertutup. Bingung. Ia harus mengagumi makhluk kecil yang selalu diibaratkan malaikat mini ini? Haruskah? Wajibkah?

Sampai bayi itu membuka mata, Karma keceplos nama yayang diselingi teriakan wanita.

"AAAAAAAAAASANO GOBLOOOOOKKKKK! ! ! ! !"

"Woy ngaca kali Kar."

"GOBLOK NGAPAIN LOOO!? ? ? ? ?"

"Goblok-goblokin aja mulu. Yayang dateng ga disambut pake _nekomimi_ atau apalah."

"MAU LO DOANG? ? ? ?"

Karma sampai tidak sadar tiap kali ia menyahut tuturan Asano Gakushuu yang tiba-tiba nongol di hadapannya layaknya ninja menyamar dalam gelap, intonasi Karma masih ditekankan pada suara tertinggi. Jeritan wanita alamiahnya keluar tanpa aba-aba. Gakushuu makin suka.

"Nonton apaan sih, kayaknya seru," Gakushuu kepo. Karma megap-megap, atur napas dulu sebelum lanjut konvo sama yayang.

"Nonton—" Karma mengintip layar ponsel yang sialnya video tadi kepencet _pause_ , jadilah Karma melihat adegan klimaks pada video 'BAYI NGOMONG KIAMAT'. Suara wanitanya memaksa untuk keluar lagi, "—ASANO GOBLOKKKKK!"

Jidat Gakushuu dihinggapi ujung ponsel sejenak, dan ponsel itu terbang memantul dari jidat mengenai lantai berlapis karpet. Gakushuu gondok, awalnya.

"Gemes, sumpah. Diem kenapa? Ngomong mulu kayak supir."

"Biasanya, sih nggak kaget. Liat tampang lo nongol mendadak kaget. Belum kebiasa, As," Karma melepas baterai ponselnya secara paksa. Dipasang lagi. Dihidupkan. Dan Karma selamat dari layar ponsel yang memuat video sesuanu tadi.

"As apaan As. Manggil yang lengkap dong. Kayak misuh, tau gak?"

"A es es maksudnya."

"Pantat, dong?"

"Muka lo kayak pantat sih maaf ya, hahaha."

"Tapi lo suka, 'kan, Kar? Maksud gue, pantat lo kan tempat dimana nikmat terkumpu—"

"AAAAAAAASSSSAAAAAANOOOOOOOOO."

Keduanya ngelawak berindikasi _dirty jokes_. Emang kotor layaknya lumpur cokelat hasil perkawinan antara tanah padat dengan air jernih. Pun mulut mereka bagaikan rokok tanpa filter busa, yang mana buruk bagi kesehatan.

"Gue diem, Kar. Gue diem."

"Ngomong aja. Biar rame."

"Ngomong aja takut kalau sepi."

"Nggak siapa bilangg? Lo yang takut, mendadak mampir kemari."

"Kangen gak boleh?"

Karma pura-pura cuek sambil mengutak-utik layar ponsel. Gakushuu nyengir sejenak. Semakin gemas sampai jemari ingin _ngunyel_ tanpa henti dua pipi tirus itu— _ngunyel apaan dong_.

"Btw izin kamar mandi, dong? Mendadak pengen _nganu_ sendirian—"

"ASANO gak usah diperjelas mau ngapain sana minggat!"

"Wah emang perlu dibeliin Feminax, ya, Kar?"

"ASS. A. NO."

Gakushuu mangkir dari kamar Karma. Kamar Karma. Ucapkan berulang kali secara cepat dan Anda akan mendapatkan piring cantik persembahan dari PT Merah Delima.

 **BLAM**. Debaman mendadakan bahwa eksistensi Gakushuu di kamar Karma sudah hilang. Kini Karma sendirian ditemani ponsel canggih berkuota 12GB berkecepatan 4G. Merk ponsel disamarkan demi kesetaraan perangkat.

Mendadak, Karma mendapat panggilan dari Gakushuu.

 _Ngapain ini orang nelpon dari kamar mandi? Mau_ nganu _sambil dengerin suara gue? Mesum gak kira-kira_ , Karma berpikir negatif sebelum angkat telepon.

 **KLIK.** "Apaan?"

[" _Ih galaknya masih tetep jadi pembuka acara, ya_."]

"Ini bukan seminar jadi langsung aja ngomong daripada gue ngomong salam penghormatan pada hadirin sekalian."

[" _Salam balik._ "]

"...Dasar pantat."

[" _Haha. Btw, mau anu, nih._ "]

"TUH KAN gak heran gue _nethink_ sebelum angkat telepon."

[" _Apaan?_ "]

"Apa?"

[" _Gue mau anu maksudnya mau apel._ "]

"Maksud lo?"

[" _Apel bukan nama buah. Apalagi apple pen._ "]

"Apel kencan, 'kan?"]

[" _100 UNTUK PACARKU._ "]

"GAPENTING."

[" _Iya, apel. Sekarang—atau besok, ya? Udah malem, sih._ "]

"Gak usah ngelantur, deh, Ass. Lo bukannya udah apel?"

[" _Kapan? Bukannya terakhir kali itu lo, ya, Kar? Ngapel ke rumah alibi jenguk gue sekarat padahal mah keseleo doang._ "]

"...Loh."

[" _Btw kaki gue udah sembuh, dong, jadi pengen ketemu sekarang._ "]

"..."

[" _Kar? Terharu tahu gue udah sembuh, ya? Jangan khawatir, habis nali sepatu gue otw_ —"]

"ASANO GOBLOK."

[" _—Hah?_ "]

"TERUS YANG KE KAMAR MANDI DI RUMAH GUE TADI SIAPA?"

Usai Karma berteriak lantang diselingi rambut di seluruh tubuh merinding, terdengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar.

Karma tidak berani menengok ke sumber suara dimana punggungnya tengah membelakangi pintu tersebut.

* * *

 **a/n** : Halloween udah kelewat ya? Bodo lah gue di sini mau menumpahkan stress dan berbagi ke kalian semua melalui fic ini hehehehe.

Mohon ampunan bagi kalian atas OOC expert plus ketidaknyamanan dalam membaca. Terima kasih sudah atas kesediaannya untuk menyimak fanfiksi ini sampai akhir!

 **PS** : Silidth atau Silit adalah bahasa Jawa dari pantat.

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
